I should have taken you home
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Jac and Jonny fluff :) Not sure if I should leave it as a one shot or not :/ Please review :D


**Btw, Sacha and Michael are good friends in this, the punch and Chrissie thing never happened... **

**-5:10pm-**

"Jac!" Jonny shouted from the lift as he ran outside to catch up with Jac.

"Yes Jonny?" Jac said quietly, she was so tired she just wanted to fall asleep on the nearest bench.

"Come to Albi's with us," Jonny demanded as he pointed behind them to Sacha, Mo and Michael.

"No thanks. I'm going home," Jac replied, she was so tired that she had even called a taxi because she didn't trust herself to safely drive her bike.

"No you're not stroppy pants, you're coming with us." Jac rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, live a little, chunky." Jonny joked.

"No Jonny please." Jac begged but Jonny had hold of her arm and he took her helmet off of her and carried it in his spare hand.

"Jonny, don't force her." Mo said sympathetically, she had been watching Jac since midday because she had found Jac asleep in her office on her chair with her knees up to her chest. Jac had woken and jumped up because she didn't realise that Mo was there, and that sudden movement make Jac groan in pain from her back ache. Mo had also observed Jac in theatre and because she was so tired, she kept on yawning and she had a lack of focus so the procedure which was usually done in 50 minutes, took nearly two hours.

"I'm not. I'm just making sure that she's not sulking all night, alone in her flat." Jonny stated as he opened the pub door and he pushed Jac gently in the small of her back through the door which caused her a little pain.

* * *

They ended up sitting in a booth for four people. Sacha and Michael on one side and Mo, Jonny and Jac on the other. Mo was nearest the wall, Jonny forced Jac to sit in the middle and he sat on the end; because it was only a booth for four, Jac was squeezed quite tightly in between Mo and Jonny. Jonny placed Jac's helmet under the table and went over to order.

"Three pints, one white wine, large and an orange juice please. Oh and a nachos and some onion rings aswell." Jonny said, he paid, waited and carried the drinks over on a tray.

"There you go." Jonny said as he handed Jac her orange juice and the others grabbed their drinks.

"Thanks." Jac murmured.

"So, how're you feeling?" Michael asked as he smiled and looked at Jac.

"Fine." She lied as she sipped a little of her orange juice.

* * *

Soon, Michael, Sacha and Jonny became engaged in some conversation about football and they piled through several more beers each so Mo placed her hand on Jac's back and gently rubbed it.

"So, how are you really feeling? And don't lie, I see right through you unlike these idiots." Mo said softly.

"Alright, I'm just tired. I don't want to be here." Jac admitted.

"I would say tell Jonny that but one: he's a bloke and he won't listen, and two: I saw you try and get out of this earlier... Just bare with him tonight and have a lie in tomorrow, i'll tell Elliot youve got morning sickness so that you can come in a bit later." Mo said kindly and the waitress arrived with a tray.

"Here you go." She said as she placed the large bowls of nachos and onion rings in the middle of the table.

"Thank you darling." Jonny said to her which made Jac feel uncomfortable. After she left, the other four tucked in.

"Come on Jac, eat."

"Jonny, thanks for the drink but can I go now, please? I'm not hungry." Jac asked tiredly. Speaking took a lot of effort on her part.

"Jac, I haven't seen you eat all day, when was the last time you ate something?"

"I had a sandwich in my lunch break, happy?" Jac answered honestly.

"Er, No because that was what? 5 hours ago? Here." Jonny said as he put a nacho in front of her face.

"Jonny, don't. she's looking a little pale." Sacha said sternly, everyone there knew that Jonny was trying too hard to be involved more, but he was doing it in the wrong ways and he certainly wasn't doing what's best for Jac.

"Jonny move. I'm going and you can't make me stay." Jac said harshly. It took every last bit of energy she had to shout at Jonny and he looked at her in the eyes. She didn't blink her tired eyes once and just glared at him. Jonny remained where he was and Jac couldn't get up until he moved, she used to be able to slip between the gap of the table and his lap, but her ever growing bump now made that difficult.

"Move." Jac demanded. "If you don't move now Jonny I swear... I-I... Move please." Jac mumbled, her voice quivered at the end. Jonny saw tears build up in her eyes so he stood up and held a helping hand out which she ignored. Jac bent down to pick up her helmet and she quickly stood up. She stood up too quickly and she felt light headed. Jonny was wondering why Jac was so eager to leave one minute and now she had the chance she was staying put.

Jac's vision was hazy, she could feel herself swaying until she could feel nothing. She had fainted and her helmet dropped to the floor. Jonny, although shocked, he managed to catch her. Mo quickly slid out of the booth and Jonny laid Jac down on the seat.

Michael walked up to the bar and asked for a glass of water. The shock seemed to have sobered Jonny up a little and Sacha lifted the table out of the way and put it elsewhere.

Jonny knelt next to Jac and he held her limp hand. "You should have taken her home." Mo said gently.

"I know." Jonny said despairingly. Jac's eyelids began to flutter and it took her a few minutes until she was able to sit up.

"Jac? You okay?" Mo asked softly as she handed Jac the glass of water. Jc refused to take it so Mo put it on the table behind her.

"I'm going home." Jac said as she tried to stand up. She felt dizzy again and fell forwards but luckily, Michael was there to support her.

"Woah! Jac sit back down." Michael demanded.

"No, I'm going home." She stated as she regained her balance, picked her helmet up and shrugged Michael's arms off of her.

"Jac, I'll drive you." Jonny said as he stood next to her.

"Are you an idiot? So I'm not allowed to drive my bike and How much have you had to drink? And you're still allowed to drive me? I don't think so." Jac said as she walked towards the door. Jonny jumped in front of the door before she could open it.

"Fine, I'll call a taxi, I'm coming home with you. Please don't argue, I just want to have a nice quiet night in with you yeah?" Jonny asked. Jac had to say yes otherwise Jonny wouldn't let her out so she nodded and Jonny opened the door for her.

* * *

After Jac had laughed at Jonny for his numerous attempts to wave a taxi down whilst Jac leant against the wall, she was in a better mood.

Soon, Jac entered her flat with Jonny in tow. She dumped her leather jacket and helmet just inside the door and went straight to the bedroom. It was only 6:50pm but Jac began to change into her pyjamas.

"Do you want something for dinner?" Jonny asked softly as he watched Jac get changed.

"No, I'm going to bed. I'll only be an hour or two." She said as she slipped under the covers and pulled the duet up to her chin.

"Have as long as you need." Jonny whispered as he shut the curtains in Jac's room and he made his way into the living room which was attached to an open plan kitchen. He shut the door so that she wouldn't hear the TV, and he sat there watching various news and game shows.

* * *

It wasn't until 9pm that Jac entered the living room, she walked to the side board and took out a handful of menus.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Mm." Jac replied as she sat on a different sofa to Jonny.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I made you come to Albi's. I should have just taken you home as soon as I saw you." He said softly.

"Yeah well, the next time I say something, actually listen... Are you hungry?" She asked as she looked through the menus.

"Starving." He replied as he got up and sat next to her so that they could both look through the menus.

"What do you want? Pizza, Chinese, kebab, Italian?" She asked.

"You're choice, you're the pregnant one."

"Really, I'd forgotten." Jac said sarcastically. "I fancy something from here." Jac said as she put the other menus down and looked at the Italian one.

"I'll have the chicken and mushroom tagliatelle." She said after a few minutes.

"Right, I'll have the... meat feast pizza. Do you want to share a mixed salad?"

"Yeah."

"What drink would you like?"

"I'll just have water from my fridge, anything fizzy or coffee related comes up in twenty minutes."

"Nice." Jonny replied as he took his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

Soon, their food had been delivered after Jonny had ordered it. There was a knock at the door and Jonny looked at Jac who looked back at Jonny and raised her eyebrows. Jonny gave in and got up. After paying, Jonny took the bag and pizza box into the living room.

The TV was on a music channel and neither of them were really listening, it was just to avoid an awkward silence. Jac ate nearly all of her pasta from her small box and she had some of the salad. Jonny on the other hand, was showing Jac a, to her nauseating, trick where he rolled the pizza slice up into a little cylinder and at it in two bites. He at all of the pizza and after letting Jac have what she wanted of the salad, he finished that off too.

"I though I was supposed to be the one eating for two." Jac joked.

"I'm a growing lad." Jonny stated as Jac yawned. "Right, come on you two, it's bed time." Jonny said as he turned the TV off. It was now nearly half ten and Jac didn't have the energy to argue.

"Help me up." Jac demanded as she held her hands out in front of her. Jonny smiled and helped her up.

Jac slipped into the right side of the double bed bed easily and turned onto her left side because it was supposed to increase blood flow to her uterus. Jonny took all of his clothes of except his pants, turned the light off, and shuffled next to Jac in the bed.

"Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"If you don't shut up, I'll bite." Jac snapped. Jonny remembered when Mo was like this, sleepy, then angry, then happy and then she broke down into his arms crying, and then she wanted him to have sex with her but he refused of course because it was only her hormones.

Jac quickly fell asleep, she was satisfied with a full stomach and her bed was nice and warm with Jonny next to her. Jonny also fell asleep quite quickly after he had watched Jac nod off.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. I'm not sure whether to leave this as a oneshot or continue it so let me know and if you have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated, unless you don't think I should continue, which is fine :)**

**Thanks x**


End file.
